User blog:SonrisitasPF/Just Dance Phone Wallpaper
Idk if wallpaper word works with phone. Back to theme, these are just the loading screen from Just Dance 2018/Hits for some songs, but it still works perfect as a phone wallpaper. You can use it for your phone. Since October 21, 2018, no more wallpapers for this blog are made, instead, new wallpapers can be found here. Just Dance acceptableinthe sonrisitas.png|Acceptable in the 80 hotncold sonrisitas.png|Hot N Cold thatstheway sonrisitas.png|That's The Way (I Like It) Just Dance 2 dagomba sonrisitas.png|Dagomba firework sonrisitas.png|Firework futebolcrazy sonrisitas.png|Futebol Crazy girlfriend sonrisitas.png|Girlfriend hotstuff sonrisitas.png|Hot Stuff jaiho sonrisitas.png|Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) mambo sonrisitas.png|Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit of Monika) moveyourfeet sonrisitas.png|Move Your Feet Just Dance 3 airplanes sonrisitas.png|Airplanes apache sonrisitas.png|Apache (Jump On It) babyonemoretime sonrisitas.png|Baby One More Time boogiewonderland sonrisitas.png|Boogie Wonderland dynamite sonrisitas.png|Dynamite et sonrisitas.png|E.T ifeellove sonrisitas.png|I Feel Love lollipop sonrisitas.png|Lollipop nolimit sonrisitas.png|No Limit promiscuous sonrisitas.png|Promiscuous satellite sonrisitas.png|Satellite shegotmedancing sonrisitas.png|She Got Me Dancing takeonme sonrisitas.png|Take On Me teenagedream sonrisitas.png|Teenage Dream thisishalloween sonrisitas.png|This is Halloween Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatdlc sonrisitas.png|Beauty and a Beat takemyeyesoff sonrisitas.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You takemyeyesoffalt sonrisitas.png|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) cercavoamore sonrisitas.png|Cercavo Amore disturbia sonrisitas.png|Disturbia domino sonrisitas.png|Domino goodfeeling sonrisitas.png|Good Feeling Goodfeelingalt sonrisitas.png|Good Feeling (Alternate) Hitthelights sonrisitas.png|Hit The Lights istanbulquat sonrisitas.png|Istanbul moveslikejaggerdlc sonrisitas.png|Moves Like Jagger mrsaxobeat sonrisitas.png|Mr. Saxobeat ohno sonrisitas.png|Oh No! oopsidititagain sonrisitas.png|Oops! I Did It Again partofmedlc sonrisitas.png|Part of Me primadonna sonrisitas.png|Primadonna glamorouscusto sonrisitas.png|So Glamorous tribaldance sonrisitas.png|Tribal Dance tribaldancealt sonrisitas.png|Tribal Dance (Alternate) wenospeakamericano sonrisitas.png|We No Speak Americano wenospeakamericanoalt sonrisitas.png|We No Speak Americano (Alternate) werwhowerdlc sonrisitas.png|We R Who We R Just Dance 2014 luftballons sonrisitas.png|99 Luftballons thatpower sonrisitas.png|''#thatPOWER'' thatpoweralt sonrisitas.png|''#''thatPOWER (Extreme) applause sonrisitas.png|Applause blurredlines sonrisitas.png|Blurred Lines blurredlinesaltdlc sonrisitas.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) justmaxbl sonrisitas.png|Blurred Lines (Fanmade) cantholdus sonrisitas.png|Can't Hold Us gimme sonrisitas.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) gimmegimmeosc sonrisitas.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage) ikissedagirl sonrisitas.png|I Kissed a Girl ikissedosc sonrisitas.png|I Kissed a Girl (On-Stage) ikissedswt sonrisitas.png|I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) itsyou sonrisitas.png|It's You itsyouswt sonrisitas.png|It's You (Sweat) iwillsurvive sonrisitas.png|I Will Survive iwillsurviveosc sonrisitas.png|I Will Survive (On-Stage) justdanceosc sonrisitas.png|Just Dance (On-Stage) misunderstood sonrisitas.png|Miss Understood poundthealarm sonrisitas.png|Pound The Alarm poundthealarmextreme sonrisitas.png|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) shewolf sonrisitas.png|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) starships sonrisitas.png|Starships theway sonrisitas.png|The Way turnupthelove sonrisitas.png|Turn Up The Love turnupthelovefan sonrisitas.png|Turn Up The Love (Fanmade) starshipsalt sonrisitas.png|Starships (Charleston) wecantstopdlc sonrisitas.png|We Can't Stop wherehaveyoubeen sonrisitas.png|Where Have You Been Just Dance 2015 addictedtoyou sonrisitas.png|Addicted To You badromance sonrisitas.png|Bad Romance balance sonrisitas.png|Bang Bang birthday sonrisitas.png|Birthday boomclapdlc sonrisitas.png|Boom Clap breakfreedlc sonrisitas.png|Break Free buildforthis sonrisitas.png|Build For This dancingqueen sonrisitas.png|Dancing Queen darkhorse sonrisitas.png|Dark Horse Diamonds sonrisitas.png|Diamonds happy sonrisitas.png|Happy happyalt sonrisitas.png|Happy (Alternate) iluhyapapi sonrisitas.png|I Luh Ya Papi mad sonrisitas.png|Maps problem sonrisitas.png|Problem summer sonrisitas.png|Summer summeralt sonrisitas.png|Summer (Sweat) tetris sonrisitas.png|Tetris Just Dance 2016 copacabana sonrisitas.png|Copacabana Just Dance 2017 intoyou sonrisitas.png|Into You 舞力全开：活力派 play sonrisitas.png|Play Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) accidentallyinlove sonrisitas kids.png|Accidentally In Love alphabetsong sonrisitas kids.png|Alphabet Song copacabanakids sonrisitas.png|Copacabana hickorydickorydock sonrisitas kids.png|Hickory Dickory Dock kidsiliketomoveit sonrisitas kids.png|I Like To Move It istanbulquatkids sonrisitas.png|Istanbul maryhadalittlelamb sonrisitas kids.png|Mary Had a Little Lamb thisishalloween kids sonrisitas.png|This is Halloween wegowelltogether sonrisitas kids.png|We Go Well Together ABBA: You Can Dance abbadancingqueen sonrisitas.png|Dancing Queen abbagimmegimme sonrisitas.png|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) layallyourloveonme sonrisitas.png|''Lay All Your Love On Me'' mammamia sonrisitas.png|Mamma Mia money sonrisitas.png|Money, Money, Money sos sonrisitas.png|SOS supertrouper sonrisitas.png|Super Trouper thewinnertakesitall sonrisitas.png|The Winner Takes It All waterloo sonrisitas.png|Waterloo Just Dance Kids alphabetsong sonrisitas.png|Alphabet Song Just Dance Kids 2 accidentallyinlove sonrisitas.png|Accidentally In Love thelionsleepstonight sonrisitas.png|The Lion Sleeps Tonight Just Dance Kids 2014 hickorydickorydock sonrisitas.png|Hickory Dickory Dock kidsiliketomoveit sonrisitas.png|I Like To Move It maryhadalittlelamb sonrisitas.png|Mary Had a Little Lamb wegowelltogether sonrisitas.png|We Go Well Together Just Dance Hits howlong sonrisitas.png|How Long Category:Blog posts